Sólo una noche
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: No es la primera noche en que Chikane tiene dificultades para dormir, pero esta vez aceptará la compañía de Himeko.


Este es el primer fic que escribo de Kannazuki no Miko. Esta serie no me pertenece.

* * *

La mansión se encontraba ya en completo silencio, no se escuchaban ya ni los rápidos pero delicados pasos de Otoha-san que para ese momento también descansaba, pero había alguien que aún no lograba conciliar el sueño y daba vueltas en la cama como si de una asustada niña pequeña se tratase.

La sacerdotisa de la luna llevaba horas de la misma manera, inquieta, con un pensamiento rondando su mente, un pensamiento que le provocaba tal sensación de culpa que le era imposible controlarla por más tiempo. Hacía lo posible por disimular su dolor durante el día, mientras estaba en compañía de su querida Himeko, quien con una sonrisa hacia desaparecer casi todo su sufrimiento, pero al caer la noche esa culpa volvía intensificada, carcomiéndola por dentro.

Esa no era la única noche que había estado en vela a lo largo de esos días, pero se mantenía en silencio, encerrada en su habitación por temor a interrumpir el sueño de aquella rubia que dormía en la habitación de al lado.

Tan silenciosamente como le fue posible, se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para admirar el cielo nocturno. Nada la calmaba más en esos momentos que la tenue luz de la luna. Solía quedarse varias horas hasta que el cansancio era tal que se rendía finalmente al sueño, solo para despertarse pocas horas después para ir al lado de la sacerdotisa del sol.

No esperaba nada diferente esa noche, por lo que su sorpresa fue grande al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse. Lo primero que pensó fue que se trataría de Otoha-san, quien la conocía ya tan bien que seguramente habría notado que algo no andaba bien y había querido estar ahí para ella como siempre, pero un largo mechón de cabello rubio desmintió esa idea.

Inmediatamente cambio su cara de cansancio por una de esas sonrisas que siempre le dedicaba a Himeko. Ella era la última persona a la que quería preocupar con sus pensamientos.

Himeko se asomó lentamente, comprobando que su pequeña visita nocturna no hubiera molestado a Chikane, y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de la chica, algo que hizo a sus mejillas enrojecer un poco.

-Chikane-chan...- tímidamente entro por completo a la habitación y se quedo mirando a Chikane, dudando en seguir hablando- Umm siento molestarte a estas horas pero... Chikane-chan ¿te encuentras bien?-

Esa última pregunta de Himeko era algo inesperado. Sabía que la chica rubia se preocupaba por ella y la apreciaba, pero no esperaba que fuese ella quien le preguntara eso.

-Por supuesto, Himeko. Me encuentro perfectamente- Chikane hizo lo posible por mantener esa sonrisa ante ella, pero ciertamente esa ocasión se le estaba dificultando mucho más que de costumbre.

-Pero... Chikane-chan... he notado que te ves más cansada, como si no pudieras dormir bien... a momentos incluso me parece que luces algo trise, no me gusta verte de esa forma, me preocupa- dijo Himeko, mirándola a los ojos como si quisiera que la otra comprobara la verdad de sus palabras- se que no soy de mucha ayuda, pero me gustaría hacer algo por ti Chikane-chan, tú me has ayudado y me has apoyado mucho, y yo no puedo hacer algo para compensarte por todo eso, por favor, permite que me quede esta noche contigo, al menos así no estarás sola-

Incapaz de negarle algo a Himeko, fue hacia su cama y se sentó, haciéndole señas para que ella también se acercara. Con una sonrisa, Himeko fue hasta ella, feliz de poder hacer algo para ayudarla.

Ambas se acomodaron en la cama, Himeko sin dejar de observar a Chikane, esperando que se quedara dormida. Como si de un hechizo se tratara, Chikane sintió que en esos momentos sus preocupaciones y culpas se iban, solo por estar en compañía de aquella tierna chica. Se recostó cerca de Himeko, para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, que la arrullaba a dormir finalmente.

Solo por una noche estaría bien. Mostrar debilidad, eso es algo que solo podría hacer ante Himeko, la causante de su sufrimiento, pero también quien la llevaba de nuevo a la calma.


End file.
